Dirakkis Turn 10
Actions: Commera: The publication of the uman locations marks the biggest change in Commera since the expulsion of the gods. It's as though Commera has newly met all three nations at the same time. Every trader with a boat sails off to make his fortune in a foreign land, bringing back goods, culture, and ideas. Every trader without a boat builds one. (1&2 – raise navies) The merchants at Littetor bring back tales of boats coated in bronze – heavy enough to withstand storms yet light enough to float. (3+₩: Borrow Akachki bronzed boats). The merchants at Hafuma leave in Commeran sailboats and return in giant barges – it was easier to switch boats than to move all of the cargo. (4+₩: Borrow Star Kingdom barges) The merchants in Aripun return singing chilling songs of war and grief – a tune that Commera hasn't heard in nearly a century. Akachk: At last, success! Sakahi's firebombs had proved wildly popular among the Akachk military forces- particularly those units charged with the hunting of monsters and other dangerous beasts. At last, the Akachk had found a tool that could make up for their dimunative stature- the small scale explosives had a great deal of utility. Bronze spheres, packed with coal dust and charged with a fuse could be thrown or planted for maximum effect. The inventor has begun experimenting with using bronze tubes to shape the blasts- at first, the issue of range confounded him- powerful as these weapons might be, they were too heavy for an Akachk infantryman to make much use of them. It had been one of his apprentices to make him see the light, as it were- it would be infinitely more effective to use the explosion to launch a projectile, rather than as a pure blast. In order to speed up the process, he sends for a smelter from the Order of Tebenin- he will need a great deal of high quality bronze. (1-2, Cannons, +5 Bonus -150 Wealth) Mayabe, having proven himself quite the useful interpreter, brings a proposal before the Council of Konigan. With every day, the Akachk find themselves less alone in the world than they had thought. Any number of peoples might inhabit this world, and it would be prudent to ensure that the confederation can effectively communicate and treat with them. He proposes the founding of a diplomatic corps- a group of Akachk to be specifically trained in language interpretation and the finer points of interacting with foreigners. (3, Culture) During the time the Comerans had spent in Konigan, a number of Akachk shipwrights had taken the time to study the unique construction of the vessel they had arrived on. The Vallum was a fine vessel, and the three-masted style of ship was quite fascinating to the lizards. While incompatible with the existing style of ship used by their people, they had found that adding additional small masts and sails would lend them increased maneuverability and speed, without greatly affecting the rowers maximum speed. (4, Research Comeran Naval Tech from turn 2, -50 Wealth) Skaldaea: With the alliance between Skaldaea and the Stahl growing stronger every day, and the news that the Stahl would soon be undertaking a massive naval research project, the Skaldaeans quickly decided to send a number of researchers to assist in the design and construction of these ironclads. Between the two groups of researchers, hopefully the two nations could produce an effective coastal patrol vessel to protect Skaldaea's large coastline. (Joint Naval Research x1) Tamer and Amaranth decide to compromise on a number of their approaches towards completing the factories in Tamer's Shallows. The vast majority of them would be smaller textile factories, with a few larger factories capable of producing more varied goods powered by canals and enlarged streams or rivers. Work resumed on his project straight away. (Slow Growth Military x2). Finally, efforts were resumed to absorb the city-state of Prathe into the league once more, as the case now went before the Council itself. (Expansionx1). Phantasmagoria: Despite Sao's calls, Hypnosomus continues to sleep deeply, though fitfully. She feels lost without her father's wisdom, his knowhow. But she knows she can fight. Her father showed her that she has power. She musters her strength of mind to summon a creature - no, MANY creatures that will take down the Epiale for her! Two other children on the border, Maln and Kamin feel Sao's war-cry and rush inland again. They realize the imminent danger to their father's land and begin following suit after Sao, raising whatever protectors they can imagine. (Raise Armies x3) A number of Hypnosomus's younger children are not able to imagine creatures as well as the older offspring. Instead they raise defenses in any way they know how, creating trees, pits, rocks, cliffs, and any means of obstruction to the Epiale. (Military x1) Stahl: In the newest southern city, or what was to be a city (they had established little more than a few holes dug deeply into in the cliff side) three Coppermen, the Lao brothers, finest weapon crafters in the guild, were commissioned to a task yet I heard of for the Stahl. They received the Skaldeaan technicians with great earnest, and set out to work immediately. (Joint naval tech research 1) Ironborn fists slammed into the heated dead metals, finding it hard to bend them so thinly, and required the assistance of the brothers in the finite work. Rivets were to be crafted and slammed into the side of the hull, which needed to be light enough to float yet strong enough to withstand assault and battering by the elements. (Joint naval tech research 2) Meanwhile, Liu Chii sought to establish the city proper, and make way for a grand trading capital of the stahl. Barracks needed to be established for the troops, a harbor would need to be carved into the cliff side. This proved an extremely arduous task, even with plentiful application of the flowers they had discovered (they kept falling off with long enough exposure to salt water). Never the less, the Ironborn were tasked with digging a tunnel down to the sea, and begone the process of hollowing out a city into the sea wall, reinforcing the walls with metals as the went. (Expand east from our southernmost tip 3) He sent for Skaldean "alchemists" (he thought the were called) to help their artisans investigate the pink substance. The were attempting to find a way to convert the flower into some sort of salve. They had hoped to remove the ridiculous coloring, but found when turned into a salve it gave the metal skins of their test participants into a pink sheen. (Research LOTUSBLOSSOMNAVY tech 4) Ramkarh: Ram’Seris leaned against his desk in the barracks and rested his chin on his hands. It had been a long day. Being responsible for the king’s safety had always been stressful, but it wasn’t every day exotic animals were brought into the throne room and allowed free reign amid the columns and courtesans. It was a blur of feathers and fur, ranging from what looked like an eagle save for the brilliantly colorful plumage and streaming tail feathers to a cat the size of a pony with teeth the size of a large dagger. The most ridiculous of all was a small rat-like thing with both mouth and tail shaped like a paddle, and even that had apparently already clawed one of the scouts half to death. He wasn’t sure whose idea it had been to bring the menacing menagerie back alive but everyone, king included, had survived the day. Ramkamhe had in fact been so enthusiastic about the new discoveries that he immediately issued a decree calling for colonists to settle in the new lands in the name of profitable enterprise. (Expansion 1,2,3) His recollection was interrupted by the door swinging open as a graceful figure flowed in. Elarin. She was second-in-command in Laiknathe’s temple, but he had scarcely seen her of late. “Welcome to our humble abode. What brings you down to the dregs?” “It’s time you were told.” Ram’Seris brought his hands down to the table in front of him and raised an eyebrow. “Told what, exactly?” “My sisters and I have worked tirelessly to defend us from the Dark Moon when it looms overhead. The blessing of Laiknathe keeps us safe, that we may keep up the fight. This is what Laik’Marin tells us all.” He nodded. It was often repeated. She laid a hand on one of his and continued. “What if I told you it wasn’t all true? She is very passionate about her daughters, but her care misses the big picture. The Dark Moon has a blessing all its own. She thinks it a curse, tries to fight it, to beat it into the ground. The true blessing brings power, cunning, swiftness. It brings freedom.” Ram’Seris winced and retracted his hand, now bleeding ever so slightly from the scratch freshly given by her sharp nails. Upon closer inspection, they seemed filed nearly to points – an odd fashion, but one he had seen occasionally around the Palace. A painful one, to be sure. He rubbed his bleeding hand. “And what’s this got to do with me?” “Everything, of course. Your soldiers are strong; they can be stronger. They are fast; they can be faster.” She spilled two pouches onto the desk, leaving a pile of coins and silver rings. “But the choice rests on you. Will you share your blessing?” (-150 gold, Military 4) Stormborn: Originally the songbird's great ships were enhanced by their terrifying cannons. Now those cannons have greatly rusted with age. With all the new ships, along with the flagships, there is much recreate and refit.(1-3 naval military tech). The songbird's original crew has also become more akin to bodyguards as their loyalty is unquestionable. There is always room for more defense. (4-Raise navy-not sure of the cost...). Kingdom of the Stars: The sound of Birger's hacking coughs reverbrated throughout the small hovel. Birger was one of the first soot-pelts, a fisherman who was eager to play his hands at a new trade. The metals he pulled up helped his wife, Rada, and his two children live happy fruitful lives. Now, they were helping him, as he lay in his straw bed yet again as he tried to force himself out of the bed. He failed. "water. Please." His hands shook from the pain, but his intent was clear. Rada was a dark brown blur as she rushed out of the hovel to the well. By the time she had returned, the soot-pelt was already gone, his now lifeless eyes boring into the thatched roof. She threw herself upon him, grabbing tufts of soot stained fur as she cried into his chest. The once powerful man she had loved was gone. She heard a knock on the plank that they used for a door. Rada, payed it no heed. They could wait. Rada continued to ignore the visitor until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rada grunted then turned to look at the one who would dare interrupt her grieving. The first thing she noticed was the great feathered head dress of an acolyte of the mother, the second, the spear that the acolyte carried. Raga jumped to he feet. "Not now Acolyte," She said (with sign languagey stuff. No idea how to verb that shit) "I have just had my world taken from me." The acolytes face flinched, as if from pain. "I know," She responded "For I have taken it from you." There was a long awkward pause. before either of them said anything else. "My name is Ogle." The acolyte intimated "And while there was nothing I could do to stop the steel-curse from taking your husband, I have a parting gift for him." With that she began to hum. A low rhythmic song emerged. the sound grew louder and louder, until Ogle was nearly yelling. Then, with a sudden howl, Ogle thrust her spear through the thatch roof. A beam of daylight shot through the hole, striking Birger's heart. The soot-pelt jerked from his bed. Rada yepled in happiness and surprise. She reached out to her love before Ogle stopped her. "He is still dead." she intimated solemnly. "My gift is not life. Not for him, at least. I have given him the chance to continue his service." Ogle turned and left the hut. BIrger's corpse followed her. Raga redoubled her grieving. Get undead workforce! Actions 1-3 military tech from more metals in circulation. 4 Income or whatever else makes sense. Commune of the Gods: Dunlap was in Commera, soaking up the local news and pretending discreetly to not be a god. This was hard, because it was Wednesday, and his skin gave off a yellowish-white glow. Also, he could sense other members of the Commeran Pantheon, and they were none too pleased about him stopping by for a visit. They were also curious as to why he was still around, and whether he had a new following somewhere. Gods were particularly nosy when it came to grabbing onto new worshipers, at least, Commeran gods were. Dunlap had flown all over the world and chatted with all sorts of gods. There were about a thousand personifications of the Dark Moon out there, all of them boring as hell and vaguely menacing in their own, scared-of-the-dark kind of way. Plus, whenever the Dark Moon fell, the moon gods of the world would leave their domains, powered by superstition, and cause trouble for the other gods, especially the day-of-the-week gods. Commera was an easy target--it had so many gods that they were all divided and weak. His thoughts again turned to Commera--the state, in the eyes of the gods, was a neglectful father figure. Now that he had believers in other places, he was starting to lose attachment to this country. Incedentally, across the ocean, Pung makes the Chefornak expand 4 times (1, 2, 3, 4). Zinbiel: On the edge of Zinbiel, past the now abandon town of Lamin lied a cage. Edu hated this cage. Every day he has to trek down to this cage and feed the creature inside. He was supposed to train it, but Edu couldn’t even look it in the eyes. The first tamer of a new generation, glared with yellow eyes burning of rage, waiting every day to eat, and hopefully kill Edu. The tamers gender was unknown for it had lost all symbolism of being a human after it killed the parents at the age of 2. Since then Adrian, as Edu called it, had been locked up waiting to escape and murder everyone. On this particular day Edu had an idea. He needed to train this monstrosity, but it was difficult to mitigate the rage, so instead he put up propaganda against their enemies so the hate would aim towards them (Army Bonus 1-2). It seemed to work at first, so Edu hung them up around all of Zinbiel to rally the people and get them off their asses (Culture 3-4). Peter: Peter, still curious about just how Peter Peter is compared to non Peters, further explore the idea of Peterhood. This exploration becomes a fascination for a subset of Peters, who begin to adopt the philosophy that rather than there being just one Peter, that every Peter is the real Peter. This radical sect, while not mainstream, still begins a small movement (Actions 1-4 Culture) Gorash: Songs of Smugness There was no better feeling for the Bards of the Wild than to see the people choose their way of life over the close mindedness of the Village Bards. Using this swing in authority to their full benefit, the Bards of the Wild Commission the elite songwriters, playwrights, and performers to create a song unlike any ever before produced to proclaim the Glories of the Wild. Once finished, this new Epic song would be performed in every home and hold within Gorash before being spread to each and every corner of the world. When word of this new endeavor reached the town halls of Gorash's recently emptied towns, the Village Bards were, to the surprise of no one, furious. That was before the proceeds of the song's performances began to roll their way back into the Village Coffers in the form of new taxes on Original Works. As they relaxed in their wealth the Village Bards suddenly found themselves not all so worried after all. ( 1/2 Income ) Songs of Adventure!!! Not to be upstaged the Bards of the Wild decided it was high time they stuck it to snooty Village Bards and found another of the ancient lost songs. Unfortunately they had next to no idea where they lost songs had gone, they had been called lost for a reason after all, and so a crusade was called forth calling for any willing Gorashi to risk their life and limbs for the chance at glory. It did not matter which song was found, merely that something was recovered and waved aggressively in the faces of the uppity Village Bards. ( Random Ancient Song-Epic Tech >>Hype<< 3/4) Katoba: From above, at night, the shattered tree trunks of what had once been forest look like nothing more than so many matchsticks strewn on the ground. No animals call in this place, not even an insect. The weak moonlight leaches all color from the decimated landscape. All except for one point, that is. A single Katoban tent- little more than a tanned animal hide stretched over a few carefully placed branches- glows ever so faintly from the inside with a hopeful orange pulse. It had been Kantana’s idea to light the tent. Ember stones- small rocks enchanted to glow red hot for generations on end- used to be common in the Nation, but the secrets of their creation had faded out of living memory. There weren’t many left now. His was a gift from his father, and he always wore it, strung on a steel chain and swaddled in aurochs hide. All he had to do was expose the stone to the air and it would immediately spring back to life. It hung now from the roof of the tent, casting down a soft warm glow that pools like molten gold on the jet-black hair of his partner. Chapawee- normally so sure and confident- had been deeply shaken by the destruction of the forest. Still, the comforting light had cheered her immensely, and it hadn’t been long before she had fallen asleep. She tantalizes him, making sleep impossible. She lay a mere two feet away, clad only in a semi-sheer nightgown. It was a beautiful garment, patterned with leaves and flowers, quite possibly the most valuable thing she owned. Even so, she had covered it almost completely with a heavier blanket, so that from his vantage point all he can see of her figure is a narrow strip of skin on the side of her neck, shining a deep copper in the false firelight. He longs to embrace her delicate form, feel the warmth of her body, but he keeps his distance. Such thoughts, he knows, must remain in the realm of fantasy. He is jolted from his reverie as Chapawee wakes with a start, breathing heavily. Her expression looks panicked, her eyes darting as she looks around the tent, up at the ember stone, and then finally back at him as he looks on anxiously. Slowly, her breathing returns to normal. “It was a nightmare, that’s all. I’m fine. I’m sorry that I woke-” her brow furrowed as she rolled over towards him and looked at him more carefully. “Hey, wait! Were you up this whole time? It’s been dark for hours, what’s going on?” Kantana fumbles for an answer that won’t incriminate him. “I was just… keeping watch. Well, you know, not a literal watch because I’m inside the tent, but I have been listening for anything out of the ordinary. Yes, I have been… keeping listen.” To his relief, Chapawee smiles, and does not pursue her interrogation any further. Even so, something about her expression hints that she might have guessed his true preoccupation. Her eyes look down. “I wish Hypnosomus was here. I miss him. He would look after us. Do you think that the Great Spirits can watch us from so far away?” Kantana chooses his words carefully. “I don’t think anyone can see us here. The lands don’t feel evil as much as empty. Someday, life will come back to this place, but for now it seems like winter. Like all the plants and creatures are biding their time somewhere else.” She nods, her eyes glowing for a moment as the light catches them. “But if they could see us,” he continued, “they would want us to be happy. That is how we must keep our Nation strong.” Relief shows on her face at his words. Ever so delicately, Chapawee reaches out her hand, touching him gently on the wrist. “Thank you for coming with me. It would have been so much harder for me to do this by myself.” It is Kantana’s turn to look at the ground as embarrassment floods him. “Of course! Think nothing of it! It was an honor to receive such an assignment. Also, it was a chance to see new territory.” Before his courage fails him, he can’t resist adding one more reason… “And, well, of course, I wasn’t going to pass up the chance to travel alone with you…” Suddenly, Chapawee’s face goes completely blank. Without a word, she rolls away from him, pulling her blanket over the side of her head so that her face is completely hidden. “Chapawee?” There is no response. Kantana feels his stomach plummet. What a fool he was! Why couldn’t he have kept his mouth shut?! Now everything was ruined; he would probably never hear another word from her again. “Chapawee, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean… I only meant… I would never dishonor you in such…” he trails off as her blanket begins to shake and emit the muffled gasps of suppressed laughter. “Chapa…ugh!” With no warning, the young tribeswoman flings herself at him, blanket forgotten and hair flying as she drives her shoulder into his stomach and knocks him flat on his back. She then proceeds to rain blows down on his chest and shoulders, still laughing the whole time. Kantana does his best to fend off her impromptu onslaught without harming her, while she shamelessly attempts to subdue him with a flurry of punches. It is a hopeless endeavor, of course. Energetic though she may be, he has almost her weight again to his advantage. After a few more seconds, Kantana succeeds in flipping his playful adversary over, pinning her against the ground. He presses his body close against hers- nominally, it is nothing more than a tactic to protect himself from her blows, but quietly he revels in the sensation of her legs twisting beneath his, and the feel of the soft fabric of her gown against his bare chest. They remained that way for a moment, both of them laughing and gasping for breath. “You mad-woman!” Kantana exclaims in mock outrage. “To think that I followed you all this way thinking that you needed protection, when the whole time this venture was nothing more than a plot to murder me!” Chapawee giggles helplessly, finally giving up the fight to dislodge him. He feels her hands stop pressing against his chest. His breath catches as they begin to wander down across his chest, over his bare abdomen, and down to the top of his loincloth… He grabs her wrists before she can go any farther. “We can’t,” he whispers. “Me and you, we aren’t… the spirits will…” She silences him with nothing more than the intensity of her stare. A smile still lingers on her lips, but in her eyes he sees a longing that melts away the last of his resistance. “You said it yourself, friend; the great spirits want us to be happy,” she murmurs. “And besides… we walked out of their sight days ago. They will never have to know…” x3 x1 NBR: As Elder Raddomn always says, "Spiders and insects have always domineered the short of stature." Carved onto the Mango Fountain in the central square of Whenaven (A fountain which, naturally, consists of pure sulfuric acid), these words have inspired pioneers for, oh, at least six months now. In the face of this new menace surrounding the city, dubbed the Darkened, a new group is set to treat with them. This time, however, they come armed and prepared. Two JuggerBear squadrons depart with the party, loaded to bear with claws, helmets, and riders. This time, the New Beliznayans are bringing their might to bear. (Meet with us dammit 1-2) As the harbor is reshaped to include the Coast Cow Camp, the youths of the city flock to see the 'adorable' cows in their training environment. Within two days, Innovator Kerlioh has begun charging the parents for admission. (Income 3) The fisherfolk, complaining that the confluence of coast cows are currently consuming the carp located near the cape. In order to placate the whinging fishmongers, the merchants union devises a new model of boat, loosely based off the ships that first carried Raddomn to the Beliznayans in the first place. The Navy quickly orders three dozen for use as boarding craft. (Naval Tech 4). Results: Commera: 17, 4, 9, 14 The liberation from monopolistic oppression brings about a new kind of sailor in the waters of Commera- the free merchant companies. It is a novel design- many individual ship and shop owners offer expedition packages, which the middle class merchants of Commera pay to be a part of. They then send a member of their family to serve in the free merchant fleet, giving them a chance to learn the ways of sailing and experience the world. The idea is wildly successful, and soon the largest of the fleets has as many as 30 ships stocked and manned and ready for expedition. (Navy GET, -10 income). Meanwhile, the incorporation of the Hafuma barges is quickly made a priority for the larger businesses in Commera. The fact of the matter was that they offered much greater square footage for the transport of raw materials than the traditional Commeran sailing ships. Surely they were much slower, but this was less of an issue when working within the city harbors or the rivers flowing into the countryside. (Navy +3, -100 gold for reverse engineering attempts this turn). Akachk: 9, 20, 9, 10 Sakahi peered into the massive hole in the side of the tree. There, getting slowly covered by thick rolling sap, lay a perfectly round ball of iron. There were many reasons that they had settled on the use of iron for the projectile. The poor quality material was found in abundance beneath the forests, and it was better to potentially lose some worthless iron than lose any bronze. The round iron balls were also quite durable, and they rarely lost their round shape even after multiple shots, making them superior to other shapes which had been proposed. Now, after many weeks of experimentation and tweaking, the first bronze bombards were complete. Able to penetrate through several feet of live wood, they were fearsome weapons, though they were anything but mobile. In fact, wheeling them through the forest was nearly impossible. As such, they were relegated to city defense and placed on rotating platforms atop walls. (+5 military, -150 wealth). “The first concern of the Council is the protection and prosperity of the Akachk, not the inclusion of foreigners. While we find that they are an excellent source of income, we will not dedicate undue resources to the incorporation of their culture or the understanding of their lands. It is more important that we improve our own markets and the lives of our people than to make room for them. Therefore, we refuse to approve the creation of a diplomatic corps." The Elder pauses for a moment. "Despite this, we recognize that the tools of outsiders may be used to our advantage. As such, the Council formally recognizes the need to improve the bronzeclads with Commeran sail technology, and will begin retraining teams of craftsmen immediately. This meeting is dismissed.” (-50 wealth, +4 naval tech). Skaldaea: 5, 20, 19, 10 Amaranth looks out at the rows of factories now lining the rivers of Tamer’s Shallows. One of his band raises a toast, a glass filled with the first factory-pressed grape juice. After a deep gulp, one of them spits it out onto the ground. It’s shit. But, it’s complete. The factories along the Tririvers were now producing military uniforms at a pace that no number of bands could match, and the smaller mills were producing all kinds of cheap products for Skaldaea. This new production ground would be the heartland of the young nation, and its goods would flow into the homes of bands everywhere. (Slow Growth Military GET). Turning his gaze southward, he frowns. Raven had failed to push the assimilation of Prathe through the bureaucratic processes of the council. Apparently the young city was lacking in the eyes of several bands, including Frost and her cronies. Its location on a bay was not enough to make it desirable, and it had no exotic resources in the immediate area. If Amaranth wanted his city to become part of Skaldaea, he would need to return to Skaldaea proper and grease some wheels. (no expansion, -10 wealth). Phantasmagoria: 10, 10, 2, 4, 3 Reil smiles to herself. All around, the children of Hypnosomus feebly attempt to raise creatures to repulse her, and each time they attempt to pull a figment together, she easily slaps it down. All around her lays the ectoplasmic gore of destroyed imaginings, and she basks in her triumph. At seeing their many designs laid to waste, Sao, Maln and Kamin retreated to the Grove of First Thought in an attempt to come up with another plan. But their retreat mattered little to Reil. This was her domain now, and when her father awoke she would sing to him of how she would expand it. (no armies raised, no military successes). Stahl: 20, 17, 14, 5 “I’m fairly certain that you should flip the shell over. That way the air gets caught under it, and you can sit on top of them!” “Right. How about you go assist the coppermen over there in making those ties.” “Uh, sure! We were told to help with designs but, we will follow your suggestions.” The Silverborn engineer watches the Skaldaean band go. He was amazed that the Stahl, who had so recently reached the sea, had a better understanding of how water worked. But it was just as the Steelborn taught he supposed- “One must know how the enemy walks to trip him.” He pores over the Lao brothers’ design once more. As long as the ship was large enough, it didn’t actually matter the material it was made out of. Therefore, they had decided to make the entire thing out of metal, making sure to use steel and not simply iron. For weeks they had worked at creating the colossal ship, and finally it was complete. The Steel Turtle, they called it. The craft had a massive, wide bottom, with reinforced sides made out of layered steel. To appease the constant whining of the Skaldaeans, the Lao brothers had agreed to put a similarly armored dome over the top of the ship, which, after a few test runs, was agreed to make the Stahl feel like they were at home underground. The Skaldaeans found it suffocatingly hot. The entire thing was powered by a pair of iron paddle wheels placed parallel in the back of the ship. Stahl would turn massive gears to power the paddles, and turning was achieved by spinning one side while stopping the other. The Steel Turtle was a triumph of Stahl technology, and soon many lesser ships of the same design are being made in Skaldaea and the lands of the Stahl. (Navy +6 for both, next navy the Stahl raise fights at +3 combat strength). Meanwhile, the cliff city becomes a phenomenon seemingly overnight. Liu Chii’s widespread application of Akachk glass allows for large viewing windows to be placed overlooking the sea, while preventing any risk of salt-water contamination by the Stahl. The city is often visited by wayward Platinum alloys, who skip their classes to come to see the roaring sea, especially during storms. Liu Chii only wishes that the Skaldaeans had been able to provide some insight into the use of the petals. Their suggestion to turn it into a salve (seemingly their suggestion for most alchemical things) had made the petals completely ineffectual. The waters in the flowers had diluted their own water-resisting properties. (expansion GET, -10 wealth, +5 income, no flower successes). Ramkarh: 10, 4, 19, 17 The lands of exotic animals deter many people at first, after rumors of the deadly animal which had been dubbed a “platypus”, but their reluctance does not last long. After all, when the king wants something, he has a tendency to pay for it quite handsomely. The first colonists find that the animals there are actually of no consequence compared to some of the more rambunctious Ramkarhan goats. The southern jungles are tamed within a month of his decree. (expansion GET, -10 wealth, +5 income). Ram’Seris feels as though he has learned a lot in the past few days. The King had blindly approved his requisition of more silver for Elarin to make her rings, and his guard had accepted her gift wholeheartedly. After all, the palace was one of the safest things in the kingdom, and any kind of excitement was welcomed by them. Now they felt its power at all times, lying just beneath the surface, ready to consume them with a simple thought. (+3 military). Stormborn: 11, 9, 20, 14 The actual process by which the cannons once worked has been lost to the Stormborn. The stories told of a sounds of thunder and massive destruction for anything in front of the barrels. To the Stormborn, it sounded much like something they already had. Using their lightning talismans, they manage to create a workable “cannon”. Placing the talisman in the back of the barrel, a hammer function cracks the talisman open and releases its magical lightning. The result is a bolt of electricity which shatters and ignites anything in its path. (EPIC TECH GET, Lightning Cannons, +4 naval) Thusly refitted with their electric weaponry, the first of the Songbird’s phantom fleets is raised. (1 navy raised, -10 income). The Kingdom of the Stars: 4, 1, 9, 18 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) The corpses of the sootpelts are quickly awakened and returned to service by the mother’s acolytes. Their bodies fueled by the necromantic energies of the sun, they proceed at a much slower pace when put to work beneath the ground. Despite this, they still manage to find a large reserve of copper and silver, which they mine tirelessly. These luxury metals soon become available throughout the entirety of the Kingdom of the Stars, and it becomes incredibly fashionable among widows of the newly risen to wear necklaces featuring a silver arrow piercing a copper sun a fashion symbol worn in protest of their lost husbands. (+4 income). Remoran Gods: 6, 16, 18, 12 The ritual of new ground is one of Pung’s favorite things that the Cheforna have introduced him to. Before a home can be built on the island, the priests must gather around to “ward off spirits” and naturally, this is done with a ritual dance. First, the ground is cleared of obstructions where the home is going to be built. Then the priests are called in, and a circle of oils and juices are poured on the site of the home, before the hour long stamping of feet and shaking of gourds begins, ensuring that the family will prosper. Pung takes up this dance in no time, and even makes a few adjustments, which allow him to put a true seal of protection against minor misfortune on all of the new homes. It’s the first real miracle he’s worked in a long time, even if it is a minor one. Besides, a bunch of minor miracles count as one major one, right? (3 expansions GET, -30 wealth, +15 income). Zinbiel: 4, 19, 18, 12 Adrian was very powerful. He knew it as well as the pitiful creatures that kept him trapped here. But now there was something else he hated. Birds. Every day his food would arrive, and just before he could get it, a loud squawking and a paper showing a smug looking bird tamer would be put through the food flap instead. It was infuriating. If he were ever to get out, he knew exactly who he would kill first. (+4 military) These papers are equally effective in rousing the general populace against the bird tamers as well. A few of the original sympathizers get the idea in their heads that perhaps bird taming assholes are not the best thing for Zinbiel. (+5 culture). Peter: 10, 15, 9, 12 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) The Cult of Universal Peter swiftly becomes a more serious philosophical movement among the once-outsider Peters. It is easier for them to accept that all Peters have always been Peter than to propose that there is one Peter who was more Peter than the others. They claim that this thought of an “original Peter” would destroy the basis of all of Peterdom- that all Peters are Peter. If this were true, than the only thing that would define who Peter was would be Peter’s body, and all Peters have come to accept that Peter is more than just a person. This line of reasoning is adopted by even the most originally skeptical, and soon the School of Universal Peterdom is created to hold the ever-growing number of Peter philosophers and acolyte-Peters who aspired to reach the highest Peter ideal. (+4 culture, dear god why). Gorash: 7, 11, 18, 1 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) The taxes collected by the Village Bards do little to assuage their original fears. The Wild Bards’ success means that each day, Villagers continue to leave the safety and the Evil in the Silence grows. Stragglers continue to fall as the Village Bards begin conglomerating in what they call the Great Auditorium, a massive treetop structure which is filled with constant music. The sound there is the only way many of the Village Bards can fall asleep. Timbol leads her people deep into the ancient ruins of the Gorash. She had long since been adopted as the leader of the Wild Bards, by virtue of singing her opposition into submission. This meant that she alone would be taught the Ancient Songs, at least, until she felt a successor necessary. And what a song they had found. It was carved not on tablets like the last, but instead upon a massive and surprisingly well preserved wall beneath the ruins of a great meeting place. The amphitheatre built around it suggested that a great many bards would all gather simply to play this single song. As Timbol allows the power of the song to fill her voice, she recognizes quickly that this was the Song of Shaping. While the voices of the many could certainly use the song to perform great works, Timbol alone could only direct it to a single purpose. But this was fine by her. The alternative was teaching another, and that was a recipe for disaster. (Song of Shaping Found! +2 to one of your turn actions each turn, determined randomly). Katoba: 16, 1, 6, 7 With the young lovers having successfully scouted the way southward towards Hypnosomus, the tribe decides to follow suit. Chapawee and Kantana lead this second expedition, and Otakay decides to give his son his second great challenge- he will lead this new settlement. Of course, this is not a universally accepted decision. Few of the older Katobans decide to move to this new southern settlement because of Kantana’s lacking experience. Those that do of course, experience no real trouble. Despite this, Otakay is deeply disturbed by the reports that no braves live with his son’s people, and ponders their future safety. Without older, more experienced warriors to defend them, his son’s settlement relies on the protection of Hypnosomus almost as much as they depend on Otakay’s own soldiers. (-2 to next army raising)(Expansion GET, -20 wealth, +5 income). NBR: 12, 13, 6, 9 The icy southern reaches are scoured by JuggerBears for weeks and weeks, attempting to find something, anything out on the ice sheets that would give them insight into what exactly happened regarding the Darkened. They were prepared for battle, prepared for diplomacy, prepared for any kind of encounter. What they received was silence. All they found during their travels was miles of ice, all of which was completely impassable. Yet the Beliznayans pressed on, and in time, the Darkened Patrol became a permanent fixture of the NBR military. Those that spent their time out alongside the ice returned prepared for war in a way unlike anyone else- the weeks of constant stress making or breaking the soldiers. (military +2). The NBR’s sea endeavors prove less successful. Though Kerlioh initially makes a good amount of profit off of Sea Cow visitors, the bay that they train in proves too big to be perfectly supervised. Those that choose not to pay quickly outnumber the suckers, and she gives up on enforcing the pay-per-view structure. Similarly, the designs to the old ships are long lost, and no progress is made reverse engineering with Kerlioh being indisposed trying to monetize manatees. (no other successes). Battles: Battle of the Feather Storm Pyth trembled slightly as he stood on the rocky shoreline. The bird tamers controlled mostly seabirds, and had fortified a coastal position as soon as the Youngers had begun raising armies, and now Pyth had to break their defenses. The cold wind and icy ocean mist only confirmed what he already thought- This sucked. And of course it was birds. Fucking birds. Thankfully, he had prepared for just this occasion. Winding up his crossbowapult, he walks back to the gathering of troops. The soldiers of the Youngers can hardly be called professionals- most of them wore simple clothes and had little to no training. However, the entirety of their battle strategy was in an incredibly simple weapon- the crossbowapult. Specifically designed to be effective against flying targets (or at least easier than having to hit them with a rock or something), they knew it would be an easy fight, despite the fierceness of the tamers. “So uh, alright! We need to be ready for when they show up, and um, excited to fight them!” Said Pyth nervously. “We need to show them, by winning, that they should listen to us! Well, mostly me and the rest of the Youngers more than you all specifically, but like, you know what I mean. And well, if we lose, uh, that’s not so bad. Besides, how many people do you know that die to birds? They’re just scary, that’s all. Not deadly!” The crowd shifted nervously. Then, a voice rang out: “So how do you want us to prepare? Because the Tamers are right behind you!” Sure enough, behind Pyth a storm of birds were descending upon the Zinbielians. It looked as though it would be a harrowing fight. Then, the same voice rang out once more. “ALRIGHT MEN! LOCK, READY? FIRE!” A hail of tiny stones simultaneously launched out of the group of the assembled Zinbielians. The result was utter devastation for the winged creatures. Even tiny pebbles could disrupt their delicate feathers, and such a storm caught them completely unawares. The fight was over before it began. With their birds so quickly destroyed, the Tamers turned themselves over to Pyth. Thoroughly bewildered by the turn of events, his only question was, who was the voice? Zinbiel 6+8, 11+8 Total: 33 Zinbiel Rebels 3+4 Total: 7- army destroyed Category:Nationbuilder VII Turn Records